1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a corner lock for a window sash and, more specifically, to an improved corner lock system incorporating a corner lock capable of receiving either a pivot terminal or a tilt latch to engage a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a window sash with a pair of lower pivot terminals and a pair of upper, retractable latches to allow the sash to move up and down within a window frame, while allowing the upper latches to be retracted and the sash pivoted to allow for cleaning or removal. Such prior art assemblies, however, are expensive and time consuming to produce. Such assemblies typically do not provide substantial support to the sash, and often reduce the integrity of the sash. Furthermore, prior art sash corners must be dedicated to the incorporation of either a retractable latch or a pivot terminal, adding to costs associated with unique tooling and parts associated with each type of assembly.
It is known in the art to provide corner assemblies with extensible pins. Guilemet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,853 describes a corner lock having a slide member. Such corner locks of the prior art, however, do not work with mitered corners, do not accommodate alternative extensible pins, and would not be adaptable to provide sufficient structural characteristics to window sashes. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an improved window sash corner lock assembly which would accommodate various types of pins and which would in part improve structural characteristics to the window sash.
It would also be desirable to provide a corner lock assembly which was cost effective and efficient to assemble, which did not reduce the integrity of the sash corner, and which was adaptable to receive either a tilt latch or a pivot terminal. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.